


Material Possessions and Bits of Walls

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was in the library. / The Doctor: Yeah, not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming? - for eleven_pond [LJ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Material Possessions and Bits of Walls

“What. The. Hell?” Amy asked the Tardis, despite knowing she wouldn’t get a real answer.

However as she swam across the space that she used to call her bedroom, voices started echoing off the walls.

 

**”When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was in the library.” “Yeah, not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up.”**

 

“Oh, very funny, missy. One of these days I’m gonna spill cherryade all over your control panel, see how you like it.” Amy splashed her fists against the rising water.

She sighed, realising a verbal battle with the Tardis wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She pulled on the door handle, panicking when it wouldn’t open.

“DOCTOR!” She pummelled the door with her fists, screaming until he opened it.

It took her a few seconds to realise the water should have rushed out of the open door but it hadn’t.

“Pond, what have you done?” The Doctor extended a hand to her, pulling her out of the water. It felt like stepping out of jelly.

“Me? I was reading! I was minding my own business when it turned into Niagara bloody Falls in here!”

“Really? It’s not like water to fall randomly from the ceiling. I’ve had it drip up from the floors once, wonderfully thrilling to watch, it’s like one of those-”

“Not caring, Doctor. All I could get out of her was something about that swimming pool you claimed to have.”

“Oh, brilliant!” He rubbed his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. “Thank you, lovely!”

“Thank you? I nearly drowned!” Amy hit him repeatedly with the very soggy book that happened to be floating past the door.

“Yes but how many people can say they sleep in a swimming pool” He took the book from her. It was an advanced guide to cybernetics, definitely not hers. “And my library by the looks of it. It could have been much worse, I have fifteen shelves just of different translations of Harry Potter, you think reading it in Latin is cool-”

“No, I really don’t. While I am glad I wasn’t crushed to death by your collection of children’s books-”

“They’re not children’s books. Ron’s mum calls someone a bitch at one point” The Doctor looked a weird mixture of shocked and excited at just the idea of it.

“You keep this up, I’m going to call you a bitch. Do something about my room!”

“Amelia Pond! Really!” The Doctor tutted and scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver. “I don’t suppose you have a rather large glass on you by any chance?”

“Let me check.” Amy folded her arms and glared at him.

“Yes, silly question. I’m afraid there’s not much to be done about it. If I drain all the water out, it’ll take your room and probably us with it”

“I vote against that, next?”

“I’ll have to get you another room. I’m sure you can find another room, there are hundreds.” The Doctor waved his hands around him, to emphasise the sheer number of rooms.

“But I liked that one. And all my stuff.” She pouted.

“You humans, you’re so attached to your material possessions and bits of walls. Does it really matter?”

“Fine.” Amy stormed towards a door.

“No! Not that one! That’s my...” The door slammed in his face.

“See how you like it,” Amy muttered through the door.


End file.
